dancecentralfandomcom-20200223-history
Emilia
"Anything worth doing, is worth doing well!" Emilia is a character in Dance Central. She is a dancer, and probably the main female dancer in the game. She is easily recognizable due to her bright vibrant colours, and athletic clothing. She is of Italian descendency. Birthday: February 3rd. Age: 21 years Emilia sound by http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lindsay_Lohan%7CLindsay Lohan Personality ﻿Emilia is an optimistic fitness enthusiast. She is kind and encouraging towards the player even if he/she performs badly. She is married to Bodie, but no information about their wedding is currently known. Appearance 'Dance Central' No matter which outfit is chosen, Emilia is always wearing yellow, making her stand out from the crowd. She has auburn hair and tanned skin, with green eyes. Swetin': Yellow and green blue tanktop, bearing a large 59 on the back and front. Grey shoes and grey female sport shorts, and Green blue fingerless gloves that resembles sport bandages. Knockout: Bright yellow shirt which is short at the midriff, Shorts have slightly increased in length, and have become green in colour. Her hairstyle also changes slightly, and now wears sunglasses on top of her head. 'Dance Central 2' Riptide Outfit: Emilia is shown to be wearing a red and white sports leotard, thigh high white socks with 2 red st ripes, a mini black jacket with red and white stripes, and black adidas shoes. She is wearing fuzzy wristbands, is wearing a sports headband, and her hair is in a curly bun with other hairs curled too. Street Style Outfit: Emilia is shown to be wearing a white tank top, gold jewelry, distressed denim jeans, and black boots. Her hair is the same as her Riptide Outfit. Emelia concept01.jpg Perly emilia drawover-620x.jpg Trivia *She appears to have a strained friendship with Miss Aubrey. In the Dance Central cinematic trailer, whilst Dare is dancing on top of the car, Miss Aubrey and Emilia appear to be talking (to kick Dare at this point). However, it is possible the two weren't talking at all or not discussing Dare, as when the clip of the pair on the phone is finished, a thinking bubble appears outside Emilia's head with a picture of a screw in it, but it instantly turns into a baseball, and then begins doing boxing. When Miss Aubrey is selected in Dance Central, she states that if Emilia is calling to play pranks, it's not funny. This could be hinting that Emilia was tricking Aubrey for her to kick Dare, but the two are seen dancing together, happy. It is therefore unclear about their friendship. *She is arguably the poster character for the Dance Central games. *So far, her and Bodie are the only characters to have revealed their state in relationship (married). ---- Character Creation: On the other end of the spectrum, however, sits the sporty and brazen Emilia. The raven-haired dancer with an athletic build and style makes no bones about her feelings for another of the game’s characters, the “stuck-up” “know-it-all” ginger, Aubrey. Perlot says it was a kickboxing class that gave rise to Emilia’s sporty look, referring to the “all-around athletic girls” that he and other Harmonix’s staffers met at the local gym. “Emila’s not really a tomboy in the typical sense, although she’s not as done up as some of the other female characters,” he explains, “she’s just this really cool, all around athlete.” And just how cool is she, really? Emilia may have a reason to be a little arrogant, as she could very well be the most important character to the game’s development. As the first dancer implemented into an early prototype of Dance Central, she was the first character internal playtesters had the opportunity to dance along with. Love Interest: '''Bodie '''Name: Emilia Renee Knoxville ( Knoxville, married name given by Bodie ) Hobbies: Boxing, volleyball, competitive dance Interests: Going to parties, playing pranks (especially on Miss Aubrey), bonfires on the beach… just having fun and living life to the fullest! Favorite Movie: Psycho Mutant Cheerleader Rampage XVII Misdemeanor Arrests: Two. So what? 'Blood Type: '''A+, obviously! Always gotta be on top! Emilia’s look was inspired by some of what Perly observed at a local gym. “About two years ago I started kickboxing with some guys at work." Perly elaborated that Emilia is meant to be “naturally pretty” and her overall character and personality are built to challenge conventionally male sportiness while still being naturally feminine. “Emilia’s not really a tomboy in the typical sense, (although she’s not as done up as some of the other female characters), she’s just this really cool, all around athlete.” The hand wraps that Emilia sports in one of her in-game ensembles are reminiscent of the attire that Perly would see at the local gym. She’s also more muscular than some of the other women characters in game, but sets the standard for the average height of the female characters. Her ''Dance Central rival and foil character is the ultra-girly Aubrey, who wears more make up and has a taller, thinner, build than Emilia. emilia-concept-sketches.jpg emilia-scorecard.jpg Dc-mo-emilia.jpg XBox-Kinect-Dance-Central-Impressions-Emilia.png Perly emilia drawover-620x.jpg Untitled6.png Untitled5.png Category:Characters Category:Knoxville Family